a little rain never hurt anyone
by lightingmoon
Summary: Lucy and Gray are friends right? Then why does she keep saying the wrong thing? Is silence always this awkward?


**So its like 4am and I cant sleep and this kinda just tumbled out of my brain and my best friend has been bugging me to post something so why not this? Reviews, both positive and negative are appreciated :) yay for the beginings of fanfictions and for the first fanfiction! woohoo!**

* * *

The guild hall was almost empty when the doors pushed open and Gray walked in looking irritated, but Lucy turned and smiled non the less and waved at him from her seat at the bar. The day had started out nice when she had wandered into fairy tail to get lunch and possibly find a job to go on, but Natsu was no where to be found and poor Wendy had been draged off by Erza to go on a mission a few days earlier while mumbling about cakes.

Gray dropped into the chair next to Lucy without a word and shook the water from his hair. "Get caught in the rain? What did you do accidently find a new love rival for Juvia?" Lucy joked as she set her fork down casting a smile that quickly faded when Gray glared at her. "oooohhh... sorry" she fiddled with her napkin trying to figure out what to say to fix her ill placed joke.

"So uhhh how about that drinking contest last night cana sure drank everyone under the table again..." nope nope nope Gray was the poor contestant chosen last night and had been passed out halfway to the door if Lucy was remembering right. She mentaly smacked herself as he placed his forehead on the bar top. Lucy turned back to her lunch deciding that silence was the best possible option.

Silence...

Awkward silence...

"Wanna do a mission?" Gray shook his head no. "Wanna talk about it?" Another no. Lucy chewed on her lower lip for a minute thinking. _Erza is cake... Natsu is fighting or food... Gray is... what is Gray?!_ How could she not know what makes her friend happy? They had been friends for years and she had no clue how to get him out of this slump.

"Thats it!" Lucy threw down her napkin, grabbed Gray's hand and dragged him out of the seat dispite the confused look on his face. "Thats what?" He asked trying to get his hand back from her death grip. She of course ignored him and started for the door, pulling her poor friend behind her.

She pushed open the door and stepped outside looking around and the rain soaked street. _Juvia must be rather upset today_ Lucy thought to herself as she watched the rain fall in sheets, letting the door close behind them while Gray resigned himself to never getting his hand back. "OK, you ready?" She turned to look at him with a bright smile.

"For what?" He quickly took a step backwards, his back now pressed firmly against the wooden door of the guild hall. He narrowed his eyes at her trying to figure just what kind of crazy was running through her head, but she just chuckled to herself a little. _Well thats it i cant handle two crazy girls, wild animals chew off their own legs when trapped so it cant be that painful right_? Gray eyed his hand still trapped in Lucys pettie hand. _Has her hand always been this small?_

"Earthland to Gray" Lucy waved her free hand infront of his face, catching his attention. "I asked if you were ready..." A light dusting of red spread accross his face "its time to turn that frown upside down and enjoy the day"

"But its raining" Her smile dimmed just a bit as she glanced back out at the rain scanning the skys. It looked like it was never going to end, but she was set on making the day a good one and figuring out how to get rid of that gloomy frown on her friend's face. "Thats ok, a little rain never hurt anyone" And with that she let go of his hand and dashed out into the rain, leaving him standing there slightly suprised.

"Come on Gray!" she yelled back over her shoulder splashing through a large puddle "Lets play in the rain!" He continued to watch as she jumped, splashed and twirled around in a circle like a child while he debated just turning around and going back inside. She looked like she was having fun, he deserved fun right? It wasnt strictly his fault that Juvia brought forth a rain storm was it? She never listens to him any other time, it surly wont be the last.

He glanced down at his hand, unfolding it from the fist he had made unconsciously. _Her hand was so small and warm..._ Lucy laughed as she looked up from the puddle she had fallen into, holding up her broken flip flop as Gray started walking towards her. He carefully knelt down infront of her a glare on his face as the rain plastered his hair and clothes in place. Lucy's smile vanished as he looked down at the puddle she was sitting in.

So quickly that she didnt see it comming he rached down and swipped his hand through the water, splashing her in the face. A smile spread over his face as she shrieked and tried to hide behind her hands pointlessly. "Awww come on Lucy, a little rain never hurt anyone." Lucy peeked from behind her hands before returning his smile and splashing him back. She quickly jumped to her feet and took off down the road as he followed, the both of them laughing and smiling as they ran. Neither one caring about the rain, just the happiness it was bringing. Happiness they both temporarily forgot was caused by the pain of their friend.


End file.
